MI FUTURO
by kkatherine
Summary: "Ese día que me entere que el ya no me amaba todo cambio dentro de mí y una fuerza descomunal que nunca imagine tener, cobró vida y poco a poco se fue acumulando hasta estallar en algo que nunca quise ser…"
1. PREFACIO

Mi futuro

Prefacio

"Ese día que me entere que el ya no me amaba todo cambio dentro de mí y una fuerza descomunal que nunca imagine tener, cobró vida y poco a poco se fue acumulando hasta estallar en algo que nunca quise ser…"

ESTA ES UNA HISORTIA CREADA POR KKATHERINE KENICULLEN, ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, PRONTO TENDREMOS LOS CAPITULOS, ESTE FIC VA A TRATAR SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE LEAH


	2. Chapter 1

I Capitulo

El día transcurría de manera normal, Sam me vino a visitar como de costumbre, yo estaba preparada para salir a dar una vuelta, tenía puesto mi vestido de color turquesa que tanto le gustaba y mis sandalias que hacían juego con este vestido. A mi me gustaba mucho arreglarme para salir con él y sentirme a su altura, aunque él me decía que siempre sería hermosa para él, pero de igual manera me arreglaba lo mejor que podía, además la única opinión que tenía validez era la de él y nada mas importaba.

Cuando sonó la puerta sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, siempre sucedía cada vez que Sam venía. Después de escucharlo tocar la puerta por segunda vez, fui a abrirla dando saltitos, y escuche a mi hermano Seth, riendo por la forma en que me estaba comportando, él siempre se burlaba de cómo actuaba frente a Sam. Cuando pase frente a Seth le di un pequeño golpe y continúe con mi camino hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla lo vía y mi corazón se paro, su cara tan hermosa como siempre era el consuelo que tenía, por más mal que hubiese pasado el día. Al verme adopto esa sonrisa tan magnifica y se ha cerco a mi para darme un tierno beso; fue tan hermoso como las otras veces pero al mismo tiempo sentí que algo extraño que no puedo explicar. Cuando dimos fin a nuestro beso, no pude evitar pasar mis manos por su rostro y me lleve una gran susto, el estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Sam, estas ardiendo.-

El empezó a reír

- Lee-lee debiste ser tú la que me hizo arder.-

El tenia un gran sentido del humor pero aun así mi preocupación por él no disminuyo.

- En tu cara puedo freír un huevo de lo caliente que estas, vamos entra voy a ver que te preparo.

- Leah, amor no te preocupes, estoy bien!-

- Ya te dije que te voy a traer algo siéntate con Seth en el sofá ya regreso.

En ese mismo momento Sam me obedeció como un niño obedece a su madre, esta actitud no me gusto para nada, porque no quería pensar en que pudiese ser algo parecido a una madre para él.

Me dirigí a la cocina buscando algo para darle, pero solo encontré algunos medicamentos que no eran muy útiles, pero por el momento podrían funcionar. Le ofrecí los medicamentos a Sam junto a un vaso con agua y al momento se los tomo. Se podría decir que Sam no se negaba a ningún medicamento a diferencia de Seth que había que correr tras él por toda la casa para darle los medicamentos pero aun así no los tomaba.

Pasaron las horas y Sam continuaba con fiebre, aunque no se veía cara de enfermo, yo sentía que algo no estaba bien, no le di importancia y comencé a contarle que mi prima Emily Young de la reserva Makah vendría a visitarme. Sam se puso muy contento por la noticia ya que sabia que Emily vendría a hacerme compañía y que estaría muy feliz de pasar un rato con ella, porque era mas una hermana para mi que una prima; siempre estuve rodeada de hombres en mi casa y solo mi mamá era el contacto mas cercano a mi lado femenino y Emily me ayudo en muchas cosas.

Cuando llego el momento de que Sam regresara a la casa de él, continuaba con fiebre, entonces le dije que se fuera directo para la casa, y que no hiciera ninguna parada durante el camino, además que descansara y mejorara pronto. Él se despidió con otro hermoso beso en mis labios, y volví a sentir esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien, en ese momento se escucho como Seth se marchaba de la sala, a mi pequeño hermano no le agrada para nada las demostraciones de afecto que yo y Sam teníamos, en realidad ninguna demostración de afecto le resultaba agradable.

Luego Sam se marcho y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama y empecé a pensar en la visita de Emily, en cómo reaccionaría al ver a Sam. Después me quede pensando en Sam y ese extraño sentimiento que tenía cada vez que lo besaba, en la fiebre tan extraña que tenía y que al día siguiente lo vería, vería a mi hermoso novio y entre esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

ESPERAMOS Q LES GUSTE EL FIC! CHAO NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
